nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Croft: Origins
Ben Croft is a name that lives in infamy. While the man is now known across the world, he was born into a simple, yet unfortunate childhood. Ben knew his parents held no love for him, consistently berating him for any slight transgression. His father worked three jobs to just keep the family alive. When he was at home Ben's Father was frustrated and exhausted, he paid little attention to his son who meant nothing to him. Ben was just another mouth to feed. His mother spent all day at home, but she was preoccupied taking care of Ben's autistic brother, she cared little for her youngest boy. Such a hopeless life would persist until one day Ben's parents were found dead by the roadside in their purple Ford Fiesta. The police report the cause of death as blunt force trauma resulting from an accidental collision. Ben was then forced to live with his aunt and uncle. Ben was hopeful that his new home would be a change of pace, but he quickly found his aunt and uncle to be just as cruel and distant as his parents. Ben was forced to live in the basement of his Uncle's country home. He slept each night on a crooked child's bed, in complete solitary silence. He did not weep for himself, nor did he weep for his parents. Ben stewed in a bitter melancholy. He knew that he was alone, there was no one in the world who would help him. Ben was treated as an indentured servant, each day cleaning all twenty-six rooms of his new home. Despite his utility Ben's Aunt treated him with apprehension and soon became so nervous around Ben that his Uncle sent him away to an orphanage. Ben could not fathom why his Aunt had been so scared of him, but when his Uncle told him he was being sent away Ben felt no need to argue. Hope was a rare feeling for the young boy, but Ben allowed himself to hold just a little hope that this new chapter of his life would be free of pain. Ben could not have known what horror waited in his new home, what seemed like a simple orphanage harboured a dark secret. In the middle of his first night at the orphanage Ben was dragged from his bed and knocked unconscious. When he woke Ben found himself sat at a sewing station in a line of other children. Ben learnt the rules of this new place quickly, he worked or he was beaten. The guards were cold and sometimes Ben wondered if they felt any remorse at all when they dragged away the children who had starved or fallen to disease. Though the situation was bleak Ben thought he may be able to make some friends within his work line. Everyone here was on the same level, all the children were slaves to the same master. The children were not accepting of Ben however, they could sense something within him. Ben was special and the other children hated him for it, forcing him to clean their bunks and the showers, treating him as their own slave. Ben lived for months in the orphanage. Every day he seemed to become more unstable, eventually becoming so damaged that he would not speak to anyone. His growing instability and awkwardness led to more trouble with the guards, who one day dragged Ben to meet the leader of the organization. Ben came face to face with his captor, who had made him suffer alone for so long... Ethan Gorman, the leader of a crime syndicate known as the Not Quite Middle Class Gang or NQMCG. Though Ethan spoke, Ben heard nothing. When he was struck Ben felt nothing. He saw nothing, just flames, a vision of a distant future. As Ethan lifted his gun to put Ben out of his misery, the two locked eyes. Ethan began to quiver in fear, unable to pull the trigger. Ben screamed in a language no ordinary man could speak. The world around Ben was bathed in violet flame and he drifted into a peaceful sleep. When Ben woke he was in the arms of a strange man who stared down at him through small circular glasses. "I've been looking for you for a very long time. What's your name child?" The man spoke in a calm and almost friendly voice that was unfamiliar to Ben, who stuttered as he answered. "B-Ben. I'm Ben." The man grinned wide and set the boy back down to his feet. "Well Ben, my name is Daniel. Your life must have been difficult Ben, you've done well to make it so far alone." Ben felt years of bitter hatred begin to fade away and for the first time in his life he felt relieved of his pain. "Come with me Ben, we can talk more once we get you somewhere safe." / The story of Ben after this point is lost to the public, but is likely documented in Danny Layton's journal. / Category:Lore